Lunar Eclipse
by pirate-princess1
Summary: Post Eclipse Edward leaves Bella and then finds her again, ten years later, working for the Volturi. What will happen? pre-breaking dawn
1. Prolouge

**Lunar Eclipse- Prologue **

**BELLA'S POV**

Put my key into the ignition of my ancient truck, and turned the key. The engine sprang to life, and roared like a hungry lion, waiting for a kill. I began to drive at fifty miles per hour to the Cullens' mansion in the forest, but they thought of it as their "humble" home.

I smiled slightly as I thought of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I was going to married to Edward in two days, two days that would pass slowly. In less then a month I would be a vampire, like one of them. Then, I could finally feel like one of the family, and start my eternity with Edward.

I pulled into their driveway, and off the main road. It was still a good two miles to their house, though, and then Alice would pull Edward and I into a whirlwind of last-minute planning and RVSPs. I was very honored and excited to be Edward's bride, but I hated wedding planning. I groaned at the thought. But, then I looked at the stirring wheel, and saw Edward's mother's ring again, and smiled.

Then, the trees started to then, and there was the Cullen Mansion. I expected to see Edward, Alice, or even Emmett or Esme come out to greet me, but nothing happened. I was starting to get nervous, and thoughts of last year were coming back to me, and my insides ached. I took the key out of the ignition, and clutched my sides. _No! He would not do that to me. He promised he wouldn't, not again, not ever!_ But doubt of my Edward, my perfect vampire fiancé Edward, etched my face with worry, anger, disgust, and sadness. _Everything's fine! _I told myself, _they're probably just out dealing with the caterer or the DJ, or maybe the pianist Alice picked wasn't good enough for Edward!_

I took my house key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. Everything looked perfectly fine and normal, until I spotted a note on the table. I rushed picked it up hurriedly, and noticed Edward's perfect script. I quickly read the note.

_Dear Bella, _It said,

_I have decided to let you have a normal human life. All the wedding people have been called, and notified that our wedding is off. Have a nice life, and live it as __if you__ never met us. _

_With Love, _

_Edward_

I picked up the note, and under it was a wad of cash. I, being trained as a cashier counted it speedily. It was five thousand dollars. He was paying me off. For all the hurt he had caused, and was going to cause me. I picked up the note and stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't want the money. I wanted Edward back.

I sat at the island, and cried. But, then suddenly, I knew what I had to do. Becoming a vampire was my dream, and I wasn't going to let Edward ruin my chances at eternity. The Volturi had offered me this opportunity a year ago, so now I was going to take it. I snatched the money, and a Cullen family photo off the mantle. I carefully removed it out of the frame and stared tearing up. I would never see my family again. This was as worse as losing Edward, but losing them at the same time was unbearable. I then grabbed my overnight clothes from the closet, so I could change later. It was in my duffel bag. Perfect.

I ran back to my car, and threw the key in the ignition. I looked at my ring in disgust, not admiration this time. But I just couldn't bring myself to take it off. It was a symbol of what I used to have with Edward. I went down the road, mumbling to my self, and cursing Edward for what he had done, sobbing all the while. And all I could imagine was him smiling his crooked smile as her wrote the note, and sobbed harder.

I got out of my truck once I had found the perfect spot to stage my own death. I wouldn't be able to come back, as I was planning to work for the Volturi.

I looked at my stereo. Edward's CD was inside, waiting to be played, to comfort me. But it would do me no good now. But, my lullaby was my favorite song, no matter who the composer or the artist was. I pushed the eject button, and put it in the duffel bag. _I might want it later, even though he's a liar. He promised__ he wouldn't leave me again_ I went into the glove compartment and the smell of tobacco him me like a ton of bricks. I took out the first aid kit, because, knowing me, I would die walking down the cliff.

Threw my car into reverse, and parked my truck near the edge of a not steep cliff, backing the bed to the edge of the cliff. I threw it into neutral, and let it roll down the cliff. I smiled, as I was very satisfied with the smooth job I had done. Then, I had and an idea. Just like the day in the forest, I would cut my wrist, and rub it on some bushes that led deeper into the forest. It would look like I had gone off course, my mind full of wedding plans, and then got dragged off by a bear. The perfect plan. This is what Alice and Rosalie had tried to teach me. Being street smart, as they had called it. I wiped away a tear from my eye, and got out my pocket knife, that Jasper had gotten me, to protect myself, and cut strings and such. I carefully walked down the cliff, as it was over grow with grass and weeds.

I sat in the clearing, and I looked at my knife. I was time. I took my right wrist, and cut. Crimson blood started to pour out of my wrist, and I yelped in pain. But, I didn't have that much time. I went and I grazed my blood across leaves, and on rocks, and on tree bark, remembering my last time I cut myself. He was there last time. I wiped away another tear with my not cut hand. The one tear turned into many tears, and then sobbing. I wrapped my wrist, and set off to the airport.

I took me two hours to get there by foot. I had to lug my duffel bag, too, so that didn't help. _In a day or two, I will be able to run like a vampire, like him._ I kept thinking that. It motivated me to keep going.

"Hello, how may I help you?" an old lady said at the desk.

"A ticket to for the next flight to New York, please." I said. Oh how that reminded me of Edward's unnecessary politeness. My heart ached, like it was breaking in two. I clutched my sides.

"The next flight is in an hour." She said sweetly, "What class? We only have a limited number of seats left."

"First, please." I said. "How much?"

"Three hundred dollars, please." She said.

I whipped out three hundred dollars, and set it on the desk. I wanted to burn the Cullens' money as soon as possible. The next hour I spent in the bathroom, crying. He left me. I could not believe it. My life was crumbling in front of me. But I was going to fulfill my dream of an eternity of pain and loneliness.

**Two Days Later**

I was in the chamber that I was going to start my immortal life in. I smiled, but then I started to sob. _This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, not the last._ I thought. Aro walked in, with is long black robe on. I was supposed to be Edward doing this, biting me, and thrusting me headfirst into immortal life. But_, no. He had to leave you! You little __human__ wasn't good enough for his immortal self_. A nagging voice in my head said. _Shut up!_ I yelled back. And then Aro snuck his teeth into my neck, and I screamed. "EDWARD!!!" then fell into blackness.


	2. Again

**Lunar Eclipse Chapter ****1**

**10 years Later Exactly!**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at my wall. I was a bare stone wall, except for three frames. The first was of my Cullen family photo I took all those years ago from the Cullens home. My home. Still dry sobbed thinking of them. Thinking of HIM.

The second was a newspaper clipping, of me being missing. I thought it was odd that I kept those, but that was the smartest thing I had ever done for myself. It also had a quote from Charlie, who was probably in his late 50s now. The third was also a newspaper clipping, saying that they had found my car, and the blood. Charlie was of coarse devastated, and Renee came up from Florida for a month. They never found my body, so they closed the case. They thought just what I had wanted them to think.

I was now a vampire, though, and that past was behind me. Well, most of it. I still sobbed (well I dry sobbed) when I thought of Edward, or the rest of my former family. They had done what they said they never would again. I played with my ring. Yes, I still wore it. As a symbol of what was, and what could have been. This would have been our tenth wedding anniversary. Instead I was here, in Italy, working for Vampire Royalty. And was a vampire, like my family. I smiled at the thought.

My transformation had left me gorgeous, with sleek, long brown hair and topaz eyes, like my personal angel. I was skinnier, now what Rosalie and Alice had been. Or still was.

I also was blessed with many powers. I could remember all my memories, which was like a curse. I didn't was to remember, alls I could think about was what I had done wrong, or could have done different. Then maybe I could be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen right now, celebrating our relationship. I could shut off other vampire's powers. Although I could do that before, it was stronger and more powerful now. I could control it better, to.

I put on my black robe. The day needed to be started. I went into the hallway, and Dmitri and Felix were there. Oh god, not today.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling rejected today?"Felix asked.

"Yes." I said, quietly. But they could hear me perfectly.

"Just because your little fiancé ran off! Boo Hoo! I've got to become a vampire because I was sad!" Dmitri mimicked.

I ran off and dry sobbed in a corner, my robe puffing out around the perimeter of my body. Those guys had been doing that since the first day I had woken up. It was annoying, and made me depressed even more, having to be reminded of not being good enough for him, and being rejected and used, to just be then tossed out like a used banana peel. He was probably planning to do that all along. I would probably never trust, much less love, a man again. He made me that way, and put his mark on me for eternity. I was going to speed my eternity alone, just like I had predicted I would. Time slipped away as I cried. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"It's time for the meeting, Bella, dear." Aro said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I must be of bad service to you, master. When will you dispose of me?" I asked, hanging my head in shame. I had this coming; I had been a wreck since day one.

"Bella, you have the lowest self-confidence level I have ever seen." Aro said. "But we all still love ya!"

We walked into the meeting room, where a dozen vampires were gathered. I wasn't even sure why I was one of the people chosen to be there. Something about how powerful I was. Oh, well. I just wanted my precious angel back.

I didn't want to be an important Volturi member. I wanted to be with my family and Edward by my side again. I was racked with sobs. Time passed again. All of it was old news, so I just listened waited to listen until the end. Time files when you're dry sobbing. Especially about your long lost love who rejected you.

I hate him. I loathed him. But somehow, through all the pain he had caused me, at my own expense, I still loved him. I loved him with all my heart. Although he had taken mine and ground it up into the dirt, with total disregard to what I wanted, and left, two days before I was going to be his bride, I still loved him all this time.

"I have an announcement! I have the Cullens here, as visitors in the lobby!" Aro said, with a glint in his eye 'Make them welcome! Here they are." Aro said, looking at me.

And in walked the Cullens, all in a row. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. I turned off everyone's powers, so they wouldn't notice me. My heart, or where it once was, ached. I hoped they wouldn't notice me, but me, sitting directly in front of Aro, they did.

**OHHH! CLIFFIE!!! UPDATE THIS WEEKEND!!**


	3. Eye Of The Storm

**Lunar Eclipse Chapter 2**

**OMC!!!! I love you guys!!! I love my reviewer! You guys make me happy and motivated to write! I really think this story sucks badly though. Oh well. Here's Chapter 2!**** And, if I didn't get this across in chapter 1, Bella has some major trust issues now. I just wanted to make sure you people know that, because it'll be important to the story later. ****THIS IS ONLY A BRIDGE CHAPTER!!!**

_And in walked the Cullens, all in a row. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. I turned off everyone's powers, so they wouldn't notice me. My heart, or where it once was, ached. I hoped they wouldn't notice me, but me, sitting directly in front of Aro, they did. _

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked at me, with a lot of emotion in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to come up and kiss me, but I knew better. He didn't love me. If he did, he would've never written that note. I touched my inside pocket. I still kept the note in there all these years. Because although he could never love me, he would always be my only love.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice whispered.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice said, rushed up to me, and tried to hug me.

I sort of hugged her back, but I only made half an effort. Alice was squeezing me so hard, that if I was still human, I would be dead right now. I looked over her shoulder, and everyone was staring at me in disbelief. Was I really that hated, unloved, and unwanted? Emmett saw me staring at them, and smiled slightly.

Wait, I shouldn't be doing this, having this joyous reunion. These people had betrayed my trust, and left at what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. This wasn't right. This wasn't moral. This is like Jacob and Edward going and shaking hands.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this!" I whispered in Alice's ear. I got free from her tight grasp, and started walking back to my room.

"Bella wait! You don't understand! Just give us a chance to explain!" Alice yelled at my back. I turned around.

"What is there to explain Alice? Just like last time, Edward and the rest of you left me. What is there to explain about have a nice life, and live it as if you never met us? That's as blunt and as crude as you can possibly be, and you expect me to just love Edward again and we can go get married and live happily ever after? I don't think so." I said, and looked her straight in the eyes.

I looked at Edward, and he seamed to be in a lot of pain. His face looked twisted, and a scowl played on his perfect lips. I would hear them out, if afterwards they could just get out of my life, if I wanted them out.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Edward made a big mistake 10 years ago. He regretted it everyday."

"Oh, you thought you would try to protect me again?" I said.

"Bella, don't be so negative. They're not one day her hasn't thought of you, how he thought your death was his fault. " Rosalie said.

"Well, your staged one."Jasper said.

"We're all very sorry, dear." Esme said, and came over to embrace me.

I still couldn't accept that they had left me though. It was like I was an empty shell that someone had just crushed with their foot. I could maybe forgive the Cullens, but maybe not Edward. He was the source of all my problems, pain, and misery. My eternity is a torrnado, and I was now in the eye of the storm.


	4. Not In Love

**Lunar Eclipse Chapter 3: ****Not In Love**

**New chapter!!! Yay!!!!**** Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. Excpecally Casper, K Lynn, and M.E. K Lynn almost hurt me when I told her I was getting writer's block! We then had a writer's block support session!! Yay! I love you guys for your reviews!!! If anyone reads this rant, please put the word "pasta" in your review. Thanks! **

**Bella's POV**

This decision would affect my undead life forever.

But, everything he ever told me was a lie. All those times he said he loved me was false information. And all the times I had returned this gesture, meant nothing to him. I should've known this would happen again if I had taken him back into my life after the Volterra thing. So I deserved this for being so naive. But I was no longer that naïve little human anymore. I had learned from my mistakes. I wasn't going to take him back, not now, not ever. Unless he begged on his hands and knees.

I had sulked in my room for days now, but it was my turn to go play hooker/tour guide so that Aro and the rest of those human drunks could drink. I had never drunk a human before, though. That went against all my standards for myself. I had vowed to never drink a human after I saw what Holly did to those humans the last Volterra trip. Now I was playing her part, as her understudy.

I knew I was their pawn, in a game if chess, but I sort of wanted to be captured by the other team. But I sort of didn't. I just wanted this sick game to be over with, and to be able to go my own way. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Someone would win, eventually. And I secretly hoped it would be the Cullens, minus Edward.

I went and I put on my very revealing outfit. As I had thought before, I was the fisherman and the bait. I just wished I could wear what those old fishermen wear. A sob escaped my lips. Charlie. I mostly avoided word usage that reminded me of my family.

I walked into the bright sunlight, and in a matter of minutes, I had ran outside Volterra, and caught myself a squirrel. I drained it, making sure to not get anything on my outfit. I walked back inside Volterra, as graceful as could be. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guardsmen drooling. I scowled, but they still drooled. I had not, and would never, get used to someone drooling over me. The only person I wanted that from was Edward. And him there protecting me. But I still hated him.

Once I had gotten about twenty or so humans, I led them back into the dark and cold depths of Volterra. Or at least it seemed to be dark and cold before. Now it was my home, away from home. My home would always be back in Forks.

I brought them to the chamber.

Aro then crooned, "Ah. Bella's back. Bella, are you thirsty?"

"No." I responded, and ran as far away as possible. I didn't want to hear their screams.

I got to my room, and took off my stilettos.

"So, still don't like human blood?" said a velvety voice from my bed.

"Hello Edward." I assumed.

"What's with your outfit? It's so promiscuous." He boldly stated.

"I had to do Holly's job today." I said. "It was horrible."

"Yeah, that prostitution for blood thing. That is below you." He whispered.

"Look, will you forgive me? I miss you! I regret every day I am not with you. My life is a never-ending black vortex without you. " he said, his voice cracking with every word.

"Look, I love you." I said. He instantly perked up.

"So, does that mean you'll take me back?" he said.

"But, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm so close to hating you for all the hurt you caused me that I can't stand being around you."

"Okay, I understand." He said.

He looked heartbroken. But, I just couldn't bear to take him back. He may not think I'm good enough. I really wasn't good enough. I heard a knock at my door.

"Go Away Edward!" I yelled.

But, it wasn't Edward that walked into my room. It was…


	5. Rehab for Addicts

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 4: Rehab for Addicts

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all you support and encouragement!!! I'm really busy, so maybe another week for an update. ****Also, I have Bugsy Malone until March 7****th**** and 8****th****, and I was grounded for 10 days. I will try to have another chapter up this week, but look at the very end of my profile for updates. **

"_Go Away Edward!" I yelled. _

_But, it wasn't Edward that walked into my room. It was…_Rosalie. Surprisingly, I didn't break out in dry sobs at the sight of the only Cullen family member who never really liked me.

"Bella?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I replied softly.

"Bella, I just wanted to give you this" she said, holding out a stack of papers.

"What's this?" I replied, shuffling through the papers.

On top was a picture of my headstone. Six feet under, was an empty casket. It read: Bella Swan, loving daughter. And then my birth and death dates. I know this may be creepy, in a way, but my tombstone gave me comfort. To see that someone cared enough to give me one, although they never found my body, moved me.

"It's a history of Forks, and Renee since you left." Rosalie said.

I flipped through the pages. Charlie had gotten engaged. I was genuinely happy for Charlie. The woman seemed nice enough, from her picture. Charlie hadn't gotten over my mother as of ten years ago, but now he had healed. He deserved a companion, after what had happened with my mother, and putting up with me.

"So, you see that Charlie is engaged?" Rosalie asked her voice curious about what I thought.

"Yeah, and I'm happy for him." I said.

"Speaking of engagements…" Rosalie said, "What about you and Edward?"

"Umm, I really don't know what's going to happen at this point." I said, playing with my ring. Her eyes immediately flew to it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can ask my anything Rosalie." I said. I wondered what she was going to ask me.

"Why do you still wear your engagement ring? And what did you do after we left to get here?" she asked.

"Well, I still wanted to become a vampire, so I crashed my car, and cut my arm. I took the money Edward left and came here, asking for my immortality. They said yes immediately. I was changed on what would be our wedding day." I said, trying to avoid her first question.

"Don't try to avoid my questions, Bella, or I'll get Alice and her beauty bag in here." Rosalie said seriously.

"Fine. I still wear it because Edward is my true and only love. The love of my existence, like Emmett is for yours. But with all the pain he's caused me, it may take a while for me to forgive him." I said.

"I totally understand." Rosalie said. "It's just; you don't know what his has done to our family, and Edward."

"What has it done to the family?" I said, curious what my "death" had done to Edward.

"Well, it totally destroyed them. Alice wouldn't put your wedding dress away, and Edward wouldn't come out of his room for years after he went to the sight of the crash. Esme was depressed, it was like she lost one of us .You really were one of her children, more then you knew. She put pictures of you everywhere, and cried a lot." Rosalie said. "And that's not even the half of it."

I stared at her in mixed shock and horror. I could feel my mouth go into a perfect singing O. Were they really that devastated? Did they really love me that much? Did they all really care? And what was Rosalie's reaction? She probably danced on my grave.

"Really?" I asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. It was like the last time we left you on your own, except ten times worse. We all knew you would die someday, but we weren't prepared for it to be that soon. You should come talk with us when you're ready, before Esme and Alice come in here and smother you with love and affection." Rosalie chuckled. She was really warming up to me as a friend, as she would probably never have me as a true sister.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I said. "Thanks Rosalie."

"No problem. Your obituary is in there too. I better be getting back, before they come looking for me." Rosalie said, and walked gracefully towards the door.

"Bye Rose." I whispered.

"Bye Bells." She said.

I waited until she was gone, and walked out into the hallways, wanting to clear my head. I ran into someone, brushed their shoulder on accident. I didn't see Aro's face at first, because my eyes were focused on the stone floor.

"Sorry, master, I didn't mean it." I said.

"Don't apologize, my pet. You have a lot on your mind." He said, his red eyes sparkling.

Then it hit me. I brushed his shoulder. He could hear my every thought in that spilt second. If I could blush now, I would be a bright red. My last thought was about HIM.

"So, what are you going to do, Bella?" Aro asked kindly.

"I'm going to put the heroin addict through rehab." I said, finally realizing my plan.

He chucked. He had obviously heard Edward's metaphor before.

"Well, then you should go confront your first problem head on." He said.

I then realized what I had to do. I had to go revisit my past family, my immortal one. The Cullens.

"Turn left, and then you will get to a wooden door, then turn right, go halfway down that hall, then right again, then you will get to another wooden door, and then go straight. There, you will find the Cullens." Aro said calmly.

I nodded. Then I went to go face my past life's demons, head on, like a bull fighter. I was ready. I also went to go put my only love, Edward Cullen, in rehab, for his own sanity, and my own as well; which he would probably oppose.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"

-Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen


	6. Newton’s Third Law

Lunar Eclipse chapter 5: Newton's Third Law

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."-Newton's Third Law of Motion

**A/N:**** Here it is!!! Chapter 5 of Lunar Eclipse!! You may not get another update for a while thought, as I am in an annoying and time-consuming play. But that will be over on March 8****th****. And now my index ****finger itches. ****On to the story!!!!**

I paused outside the doorway. This was it. My family was in that room. This was the moment I had secretly been looking forward to, and dreading, since the moment I knew they were in Volterra, and they knew I was alive. I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling inside and then the door creaked open.

"Oh my Carlisle; it's Bella!" Alice squealed. "Come in, come in!"

I was then pushed inside by a very enthusiastic Alice. Like old times.

"Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jazz, and Edward Bella's here!" Alice said, in a normal speaking voice.

Instantly, six vampires materialized out of nowhere before my eyes. They all looked at me hungrily, as if I would disappear within moments, like a dream or a hallucination. Edward stayed behind them, as he must've known he wasn't my favorite person in the world, like he was all those years ago.

Rosalie caught my eye and winked. No one knew that she had visited me. I took them in as hungrily as they took me in. Esme, my warm, motherly figure from my past life caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back. She obviously took that as an invitation, because she hugged me. Not that I minded, it's just I wasn't expecting that warm of a welcome. I enveloped her in a hug, but it wasn't as loving and sure as hers was. I hadn't hugged someone in ten years. Yup, you guessed right, since they abandoned me.

"Bella, dear, I missed you so much! We thought we lost you for good!" Esme whispered in my ear, just low enough and quiet enough for me to just barely hear.

"I missed you too, Esme." I said in the same tone and at the same volume.

She pulled away after a long time.

"Glad to have you back, dear." She said.

Alice walked up to me, arms outstretched. I knew this would come sooner or later, because Alice was just...Alice. And when Alice asks you if you want a hug, you let her hug you. It was either that or a make-over.

"Can I have a hug too?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Of course Alice, how could I not want a hug from my favorite pixie-like vampire?" I said, outstretching my arms.

"Yay!" she yelled and practically strangled my non-existing life out of me.

"Can I get a little love too?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"Yes Emmett, my teddy bear!!!" I said, and hugged him.

It was probably an odd sight to be seen, as Emmett was probably a foot taller then me and really less muscular then he was. But, feeling the contours in his chest was oddly comforting. I hadn't felt someone with that muscular of a chest in a long time. It was really comforting. I was home, with my family. I let go reluctantly.

"Bella, we all would like to know what happened to you, and I'm sure you would like to know what happened to each of us. Ten years is a long time." Carlisle said.

I looked over at him in surprise. He actually cared. They all cared. I was truly touched. And he was still as hunky, to other women anyway, I guess, he was still my father- figure. And that is called incest. Always playing Dr. McDreamy.

"Yes Carlisle. I would like that." I said.

Esme ushered me over to a very comfy looking couch, loveseat, and chair set. Esme and Carlisle sat in the loveseat, Alice and Jasper took the chair, leaving to four of us on the couch. Rosalie sat between Edward and me, and for that I was grateful.

"So, do you have any powers?" Carlisle said.

"Um… a couple, but they're not really that special. I remember my past down to a tee and I can shut off other vampire's powers." I said.

Carlisle and the other Cullens gaped at me.

"You got more then one power? God, I didn't even get one." Emmett said.

"Well, one was more of a curse." I replied.

"So, Bella, how did you get here?" Edward asked quietly, leaning forward so he could see my face.

"Well, after I crashed my car, I cut myself so it looked real, and so that no one would bother looking for me. I then walked to the airport, got on a plane, and went to the Volturi. They accepted me with open arms. I remember screaming Edward's name before I was changed." I said, blushing at the end.

"Bella, our life was horrible once we left you."Carlisle said. "Alice, would you like to start?"

"Bella, do you remember what you're wedding dress looks like? I would not let go of it. I still can't leave it." Alice said, looking down her lap.

"Jasper, you next?" Carlisle said.

"Bella, I know we weren't that great of friends. I even tried to kill you on one occasion. But seeing my family go through this was horrific. Seeing them like that…made me wish you would fly down from heaven, a celestial chorus singing, and come back to repair our family." Jasper said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said.

I knew how she felt, already to some extent. But, I couldn't tell them that.

"I was horrible. I really do consider you a sister. And I wished, now more then ever, that I had turned out just like you. You are so strong, and like the glue of out family. When you left, we all were useless." Rosalie said. I was touched.

"Esme, dear, it's your turn." Carlisle said gently.

There was so much love and passion in his voice, and to know that someone would never talk to me like that in my existence was sickening and depressing.

"I went into a depression. It was like I had lost my baby boy again." Esme said, and leaned over to touch my hand. I let her and it felt… right, like she was my birthmother.

"Well, they summed it up. But, I was a little sad that I would never see you trip or blush again."Emmett said, and exploded into his ringing laugh.

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

But I didn't want to hear it. It was hard just to come down here, but I didn't want to see the smile on his face when he said what he had done to me. I knew Rosalie was lying, probably, for my sake.

"Umm, I've got to go do my duties." I said, and ran out of the room. I didn't want to hear it.


	7. Road To Recovery

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 6:

Thanks for all your support! Also: I made a video for YouTube to this video. I made it!! Really listen to the song! Link: /watch?vrB5RQPraUxo

Bella's pov:

I hadn't talked to the Cullens in a week. I only saw Alice once, while I was stalling before going to see Jane. She still held a grudge against me, because all those years ago, her power wouldn't work. So, I was ordered to go with her to write down notes about being human. Alice had run by me, yelling hey Bella, and hurriedly turning a corner. They were avoiding me.

It was probably because of Edward. I heard Aro, Marcus, and Caius saying that their say was temporary. I would be able to get back to my servitude to the Volturi for another century. I would be able to breath (although I didn't need to, I still did out of habit) again, with them off my back.

As the daytime transitioned into night, or according to my watch, as we don't have windows down here, I laid on my bed. I looked through the pack of papers Rosalie had given me. I looked at my father's wife, now technically my stepmother. She had long, red hair, and freckles. She looked **Marcia Cross. He deserved her. I probably gave him all worry for what, my own personal gain?**

And Renée, she had given birth to a baby boy. I had a brother. His name was Kafele: Worth dying for. I couldn't even imagine what Phil had gone through to get my mother through after my staged death.

I read my obituary. It said I was happily engaged. It said I loved to read, especially the classics, and was going to go to college. My life had so much promise. So much promise, before I practically committed suicide.

In about the middle of the night, well, about three, I got lost in deep thought. So I decided to take a walk. I thought about my family, the ones I knew, and the new editions. I thought about the Cullens. And I thought about Edward, and our relationship.

Suddenly, Demitri and Felix walked around a corner. Oh no. I hadn't seen them since the Cullens came back.

"Oh, little Bella afraid to come out of her room because her boyfriend who rejected her is here?" Felix said in a baby voice, looming over me.

"Oh yes," Demitri said, imitating my voice to a tee, except he said it in a baby tone. "He rejected me because I wasn't good enough for him." He said, switching to a monotone.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him.

And then suddenly, they ran away.

I looked up, and I saw topaz eyes staring into my soul. It felt like he knew I was thinking, although I knew that was impossible.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" he whispered, his hot breath hitting my face. It reminded me of when I was human. When things were…different.

"Nothing of importance." I said, playing with my ring, in a whisper.

"Bella, you were too good for me." he whispered, his face two centimeters from mine. Our noses were nearly touching.

"No, you have it all wrong. I was always the fragile damsel in distress, and you were always the big, strong vampire." I said, trying to make my voice light and happy sounding. It didn't work.

He held out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me off the ground, and if I removed my hand from my side, I could probably, quite literally, reach out and touch his contoured abs. I had forgotten how good he smelled.

"No, you saved me from myself Bella. You made me feel…human." He said.

"You always do this." I whispered.

"Do what?" he asked, brows tightening in confusion.

"You're dazzling me." I said.

"Oh Bella." He said, smiling his half smile and hugging me.

I didn't love him, but this was a start to recovery.


	8. Forgiven

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 7

**A/N: I should be writing this fairly fast, I have chapters 8-16 planned out, and that won't be the last chapters. And thanks to my beta, SweetDreamer93. **

**Bella's POV**

Did I just let Edward hug me? I mean, I thought I was holding a grudge against my former husband-to- be, and now I was allowing him to hug me?

Wow, I'm not good at holding grudges.

"Edward?" I asked, after we broke the embrace.

"Yes Bella?" he said, my favorite smile playing on his features. It looked like his smile was never going to cease.

"Do you want to go talk in my room? This is the hallway." I said. If I was still human, I would've been tomato red.

"What?" he said, snapping back into the real world.

"This is a hallway, and we're in the heart of Volterra…" I said.

"Oh, right. Okay." Edward said. He messed up his hair, and started walking towards my room.

"Hey, where do you know where my room is?" I said, stunned.

"I was in there before, remember?" he said, his smile still very pronounced.

"Oh, yeah;" I said, "You have been there before. Sorry." If this kind of embarrassment continued, I would die for the second time.

Edward unlatched the door, and went and swiftly sat on my bed.

"So, Bella, how did you get here? And don't hold back this time. I want to see what was going on inside your head." He whispered.

"Well, after you left," I winced at the thought, and he seemed to feel my pain, "I was devastated, to say the least. I assumed that you would not come back, seeing as that was your second attempt at leaving. I also knew what it was like without you. The hole in my chest was reopened. I was distraught. But, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to let you ruin my dream, my fate. I wanted to become a vampire. So, I drove to a cliff, and let my truck roll down the cliff. I cut myself, so it looked like I got dragged off by a bear."

I paused, and looked at Edward's face. It was twisted into a mask of pure pain and agony. I suddenly wanted to reach out and touch him, like that fateful day in biology. But, I resisted, because I 

really didn't know how he would react. But, it looked like he wanted to hug me, too. I continued, trying to put on a brave face.

"I got on a plane, with the money you left, and flew to Volterra. I asked Aro to change me, and he happily obliged. I found out my powers, which if you remember are I can remember my past perfectly, and I can block other vampire's powers. I worked for the Volturi, with the constant reminder that you were out there, somewhere, pursuing a normal life, and with Demitri and Felix's torments, life never got better. I went not even one second not thinking of you." I finished.

"Oh Bella." He said.

"So, Mister, what have you been doing these years while I was here slaving away?" I asked trying to make may voice sound playful, because if I asked something more serious, my voice would've cracked and gave me away.

"Well, after we left Forks, we moved to Bibury, England. It's a very quaint, little town. Actually, weavers lived there. There are all these stone cottages dating back to Carlisle's time. He has quite a soft spot for it, and we own about more then half of the town."

I chuckled. That was funny! And I always thought Alice was the avid consumer!

"Then, we moved to another town, called Painswick. It was also formed on the wool trade. The legend is 99 yew trees, that the devil will kill the 100th. But, there are really 103." He chuckled.

"So, do you like your existence here, Bella? " Edward asked, serious again.

"No, I don't. It's horrible. Demitri and Felix can be very…brutal." I said, wincing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, burying his face in his hands.

That was actually kind of cute. No Bella! Don't you start that again! I ducked my head. He's only your friend! And your former fiancé! Oh my god! I'm so confused! I looked up, and my stomach flipped. Wait, what was he even sorry for?

"Excuse me, what?" I asked.

"I put you here, in this situation. I'm so sorry." He said his head still in his hands.

"It's not your fault. I chose my own path." I said.

"Oh, Bella, it is. If I had never come into your life in the first place, this would've never happened. And if I had never left you the second time, you would've never gone to the Volturi, and this would've been your fate. And for that, I'm truly sorry." He hung his head in shame.

I touched his hand. "I forgive you Edward, I completely forgive you."


	9. Melting

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 8- Melting

**A/N: I have the rest of the chapters planned out!! ******** Thank you Kira!**

It had been two weeks since I had forgiven Edward. And, we had been hanging out a lot, and we started being friends. It was hard to be around him again, but still comforting at the same time. Like my engagement ring felt on my finger. Or how even though you may be twenty five, your old wool baby blanket might make you feel better after a break up. He was just one of those things, my security blanket. And I would never let go again.

Edward came to my room at three a.m., as usual. Three was when I got off security duty. I guarded Aro, since he favored me. We always had heated conversations, though. Like, for example, why I drank animal's blood, and not human's. I walked into my room, and there he was sprawled put on my bed. When I approached, he sat up, and patted the bed next to him. I sat down swiftly, instantly.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He said, "How are you?"

"Good, for the most part." I said, flinging a lock of hair behind my shoulder.

"Good." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

He looked at my walls, not just the stone walls, but what was in the frames that adorned them. Fragments of my human life, or what was left of it. It was broken. My life was always broken, and confusing, and so uncertain. One second engaged, and the next second not know what you are anymore. One second alive, the next practically dead to the world. One second overwhelmed with the joy of being Edward's bride, the next spent hating him.

"Bella." He whispered my name, and walked towards me.

He took my had gently in his. I did not like where this was going.

"Bella, you consider me a friend right?" he said, looking straight into my eyes, staring straight into my soul.

"Of course Edward. You know I forgive you. And, if I didn't like you, why would I be talking to you right now?"

"How much do you like me Bella?" he asked, dazzling me.

"Not a lot, actually. A distant friend, maybe." I lied.

"Bella," his breath, which smelled of minty fruit, was right in my face now, "You are a terrible liar, maybe even more terrible then your acting."

"I've gotten better, though, right?" I asked, pouting, slightly.

Then, suddenly, his lips were on mine.

At first, I was shocked. But then, as his lips melted into mine, I decided not to fight it. I melted too. His hands snaked around my waist, and my arms were tangled in his hair. WE stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and his lips moved against mine. Like old times, but with a new edge. This edge wasn't that he loved me differently then when I was human, when I needed air to live, when my heart beat, it just felt like he wasn't being carful anymore. I wasn't a china doll anymore, I was indestructible.

We broke apart, gasping for air, although we no longer needed it.

"You haven't gotten better at all." He said, and smiled.

EDWARD'S POV

I don't know why I kissed her. It was just instinct, like how a lion pouncing on its prey is instinct, and how vampires craving blood is instinct. I was just that attuned to Bella. She was, and always will be, my life. And although I had just found her a mere, what was it, a month ago, it felt like we had been together forever.

As my lips and Bella's lips became one, I realized something. It didn't matter if her lips were warm or cold, or if she was even more beautiful now, she was still my Bella. And, like the first two times, I didn't want to leave her. But, I knew I would have to.

**A/N: Sorry if that was short, and sorry for the wait. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and if not for my friends' constant encouragement and pestering, this wouldn't be up today. But, I get out of school in 3 days, and the chapters will be coming fast in the summer. **


	10. Take My Hand

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 9- Take My Hand

**A/n: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE CHANGING POVS A LOT, SO KEEP UP! And, I'm going on vacation all next week, but a really good part's coming up. I'll update ASAP! WARNING: FLUFF ALERT! **

**Bella's POV**

Edward.

One word that has changed my life three times.

It had been two days since Edward kissed me, and in truth, it was the best two days I had spent here, in this condoned hell. Things were back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Edward and I couldn't openly voice or show that we in love. Not even our own family knew.

Love. It was beautiful to be back in its good graces. Even when thinking about Edward, I felt happy, and I had to try my best not to smile. What's not to like? He's perfect. Handsome, polite, considerate, thoughtful, the list could go on for miles.

As for affection, Edward was always thinking of me. And he worried just as much as when I was human. I'm like a rock, Edward; I can take care of myself! But, he would still be around corners, in dark places, in crawl spaces, anything he could do to watch me. You could call him a stalker, but I would call him protective.

I walked out of my room, and out of my thoughts. I was supposed to meet Edward tonight. I drew up my hood over my face, and walked towards the Cullens' room. And standing in a dark corner, was Edward.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I watched Bella, my Bella, walk towards me. She is so beautiful; she was beautiful even before she was a vampire.

Her chestnut colored hair, her delicate skin. Even though I knew she was rock hard, she still looked like porcelain. My little china doll. Her billows of soft hair, her pink lips, her golden eyes, her heart shaped face that her hair curled lightly around, and her slight figure under that black robe… there was so many good qualities about her, inside and out. She was still caring, compassionate, and so forgiving.

She finally spotted me, and she walked over to me, with light graceful steps. So different from when she was human, and so breakable.

"Hey Edward." She whispered, smiling.

"Hello, love." I said, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Well, if you take my hand I'll show you." I said, looking at her expression. It went from loving, to surprised, to loving.

"But, what, where?" she sputtered, going along with her surprised look.

I took her delicate hand in mine, and started running.

**BELLA POV**

He started running, so I followed him. We were running hand in hand, and it was comforting. Holding hands with the one you love, and doing something you both love. This was a surprise. Because of the circumstances, we mostly just sat and talked. Talked about our dreams, our futures, our past. We just enjoyed each other's company.

Finally, we came to a small apartment building. Edward entered, although I had never seen this place in my life. We slowed down to a human pace, and started climbing the stairs. I was very confused. But, Edward, every flight, would turn back and smile lightly, or kiss my nose. I just kept counting flights. On the eight flight, there was no more stairs. To the left were the apartments, and in front of us was a steel door.

"Edward, what is going on? Where are we?" I said, and Edward took my hand again, and kissed each finger.

"Close your eyes." He said, and I closed them. Suddenly, I didn't feel the ground anymore. I did feel Edward going up the stairs at a human pace.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Six,

Seven,

Eight.

And, then solid ground. Edward put me down, very gently, of course. He spun me around, probably to face his surprise.

"Open your eyes." He said softly.

And, before me, was the night sky. It was totally black, yet with tiny diamonds sparkling on top of the black. This was the night sky I remembered from being human. In the sky, there was a big white moon. A complete circle. A full moon.

"Edward this is…Edward this is…beautiful." I said, sitting on the roof, and tapping the spot next to me.

"You really like it? I thought it might be too corny." He said, taking my had and rubbing small circles on my palm.

"Oh Edward, I haven't seen the sky in so long, it's just…beautiful. Thank you." I answered, cuddling against his chest.

I was so happy. I had this beautiful landscape before me, mine to watch, and the perfect man beside me. And I was a vampire, and had Edward. I never believed it was possible, or would be possible. I hoped if this was a dream, I would never wake up.

We stayed there all night, and watched the sun rise in the morning. We walked back, and re-entered hell willingly. This is DEFINATLY my number one best night ever. And I couldn't wait for the rest of my life with Edward.


	11. Not The Sky

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 10- Not the Sky

**I just wanted to thank you for all your support!! I really love you guys, and I try to reply! Every single review counts to me, and really makes my day. I now accept anonymous reviews!! So, you don't need an account to tell me your thoughts!!**

**Alice's POV**

Something's been going on lately. I mean, Edward's barely ever in his room. Before we came to Volterra, all he ever did was sulk. I mean, he barely ever came out, only to hunt. And once, I asked him why he even did that, and all he said was "Bella". And that's all the explanation I felt was needed.

Also, he got a bigger room then he had in Forks, and his piano took up most the space. The only things that never got dusty in there was his piano and his I-Pod, which he acquired after Bella, was filled with songs about heart-break, and misery. On his piano, he played what we had all heard him tell Bella was her lullaby, but it had an edge. A sad, pain-filled edge.

**Esme's POV **

Our family went into a depression when Bella left. It was like After Bella, the sun, left a rain cloud had been following all of us. For me, I lost a daughter. Edward lost his true love. And, because of that, it felt like I had lost Edward.

But, these past few weeks, it felt like the rain cloud had disappeared. We found Bella, and it felt like the sun had come back out to grace us again. Edward and Bella had had some problems at first but now, as I understood, they were friends. The sparkle had come back to into Bella's eyes, and the spring in Edward's step. As a mother, I can tell there's something else there.

**Jasper's POV **

Edward has been happier lately. I mean, before, I had to leave the house because he was so depressed. I could feel all of his emotions, so I fell into a depression as well. I tried to send of waves of calm, and happiness, but nothing worked. He just sat, and buried himself in his music. The only time I was happy was when he left. Yesterday, I felt love radiating off him.

**Alice's POV**

It was very early in the morning, maybe sunrise. But, while I was reading a fashion magazine (it was fall) I had an urge to stroke Bella's dress. A dress that I had practically designed myself. A dress that Bella would never wear.

I took it out of the cloth satin covering, and stoked the bodice, the veil. I smoothed the skirt, but, I stopped. Faintly I heard footsteps in the back hallway, which the Volturi never used. Hmm, Edward has been out lately. Maybe it's him. I peeked out the door, and there was Bella and Edward, holding hands.

Edward's head was nestled in Bella's beautiful hair, and Bella was nestled in Edward's shoulder, her eyes closed. It looked like she had always belonged there, that that spot was custom tailored for her.

"I never want to leave you." Bella whispered, and Edward stroked her cheek.

"Bella, I will never leave you." Edward said, and kissed her forehead.

He was a good liar. We couldn't stay in Volterra forever. It was only a matter of time before we had to leave, and we had overstayed our welcome already. But, I'm glad they're happy, and in love, for now. They each deserved a little off time. They've been depressed too much.

Edward kissed her passionately, and Bella kissed him back. He pushed her lightly. I clutched my heart. God, they're so in love. As much as Jasper and I, although they've been together for less then a quarter of the time we have.

"Go, before someone sees us." He said, and kissed her cheek, and her hand.

Bella nodded, and turned and ran, probably back to her room, if you can call it that. Edward turned towards the door, and I ran to Rosalie's room. She had gone to Bella's room, and I recounted ever moment of what I saw.

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward had just come past my room like a grinning fool when Alice ran in and bolted the door.

"Oh my God, Edward and Bella came in, and were all cozying up to each other, and they kissed!" she squealed.

"Really!" I said, as I had made amends with Bella long ago.

"As true as gold!" she said.

This must be serious!

"Something's up and it's not the sky!" I said, and I meant it.

Alice went into a vision, and came out a couple minutes later.

"This is going to be good!" Alice squealed, and told me what she saw.


	12. Clue

**Lunar Eclipse Chapter 11- Clue**

**Thanks you for all your support!! I love you guys!! ******** I know this chapter is short, and may suck, but, I had a hard time with it. Review, I accept anonymous ones. **

**Disclaimer (Since it's been neglected) - I don't own twilight. The almighty Stephanie Meyer, my hero, does. **

**Bella's POV **

It just seemed like I had gotten back to my room a couple minutes ago, but it was hours, according to my watch. I was floating on air. It felt wonderful. I put on a new robe, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I started looking at my newspaper clippings, and I heard a light knock at my door. I tucked the clippings in my pocket, and sat on my bed, and became a model of calm.

"Come in!" I chimed, and relaxed my face.

And in walked my Edward. His hair was lightly tousled, and messy, like he had never put a comb through it. He lightly sprinted over to me, and a frown graced his gorgeous features. He took in my appearance and solem expression, and sat next to me on my rock hard bed.

"Why so sad?" he said, taking my hand.

"Nothing, just thinking about you." I said, smiling slightly.

"You're beautiful." Edward said, pulling out my hair tie and combing out my hair with his fingers.

"I'm not. You're more beautiful than I, Edward." I said, casting my eyes down.

"You don't see yourself at all." He whispered, smoldering me with his eyes.

I decided to distract him from dazzling him. "Why are you here?"

"Oh well, I thought we should clue our family in." He said, standing up, and taking my hand and pulling me up.

"What!" I practically screamed.

"They are going to find out sometime, love." Edward whispered, and hummed my lullaby to calm me. And, it did its job.

He led me through the halls, hand-in-hand. My robe sleeve draped over our entwined hands. Edward reached for the door, and opened the latch. I squeezed his hand, and we entered the Cullen's parlor.

Sitting on the couch directly to the left was Alice, so I dropped Edward's hand. Alice was reading an Italian Fashion guide.

"Hey Bella." Alice grinned, and went back to reading. The annoying pixie knew something.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper; can you come here? " Edward said in a normal talking voice, although I knew this suite was probably bigger then Charlie's house.

Everyone filed in as if they all had a date with the guillotine (I know there's one around here somewhere). They all sat on couches, or in Rosalie's case, on Emmett's lap. Alice, who is barely visible under Jasper's arm, looked up at me with expectant eyes. My eyes started to dart across the room like lightning. Jasper was smiling slightly (probably because of Alice). Esme was looking at us with loving eyes. Carlisle was staring at us intently, like we were some new breakthrough study. Emmett was laughing Carlisle. Rosalie's eyes were locked on me, which made me nervous. Would she murder us when she found out?

"We have something to tell you." Edward said, and then paused.

"Bella's pregnant!" Emmett said, and gasped.

"No, Emmett, Bella's not pregnant." Edward scoffed, annoyed. "Actually, we are back together."

Alice immediately came up to me and hugged me. "I knew it was going to happen eventually." Alice whispered in my ear.

Esme smiled and kissed us on the cheeks. "I knew you would work it out eventually." She said, just brimming from ear to ear.

I looked over to Jasper, and he just waved and said "Congratulations." But for me, that was enough.

Everyone hugged us and gave their congratulations. Emmett gave his 'new sister' a bear hug, one that would crush a human. Even Rosalie was ecstatic for us. Every thing was perfect, and then one question ruined the perfect moment.

"Do the Volturi know?" asked Carlisle, and the whole room went silent.

"No, they don't." I whispered.

He just nodded. I went back to my room, numb. What would happen when they found out?


	13. Leave

Chapter 12:

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. The almighty Stephanie Meyer, my hero, does. **

**A/n: In case you all didn't know, I have a website that will now hold chapter previews in my blog. So, go click on it now!! **

**BELLA's POV**

I laid down on my bed and sighed. My mind was racing about what Carlisle had asked. I mean I had never thought of the Volturi, or that we were even in Volterra. What if they did find out? Would I be punished? I don't think I was allowed to leave, me being Aro's favorite. And, the Cullen's couldn't stay here with me. I thought of Alice and Edward in a velvet cloak, and I shuttered. And, plus, I could never ask them to give up their lives for me. I could never do that to them.

I got up and paced around the room. They couldn't stay here forever. As guests, anyway. And I could never do that to them. They've been here for a month or two now, right? They have to leave, and let me get on with my existence, without them.

But, they never will leave, despite my wishes. Edward loved me too much, and I loved him. I could never ask him to give up his perfect life- the life I wanted so many years ago- for little, imperfect, Bella. His old human fling, turned immortal. It could never work. So, I only had one choice. Break Edward's heart.


	14. Break His Heart

Lunar Eclipse Chapter 13- Break His Heart

**A/n: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! It was sort of a bridge, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long! I was just so busy!!!!!So, no excuses, I'm just really sorry. But, good news! I will now be writing the chapters faster! How, you ask? Well, I am updating every Friday, and every other Wednesday! And, there will be a chapter preview in your review replies, so….review! **

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the long hallway towards the Cullen's room. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't stop them. My mind kept reeling over and over: I would have to break his heart. I would have to cause him pain. I would have to push him away. Although I loved him, I would have to protect him from my cruel fate. It was a necessary action. One that I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to, and I do really want to. I want to love him, and hold him for forever, but it wouldn't be moral. I chose this fate, her didn't. I would have to break him. A clean break, as he said twelve long years ago.

Those twelve years sounded like so long ago, although it wasn't. I am only twenty nine years old. Most of my classmates like Jessica and Mike, and Ben and Angela, were probably married. They probably had successful careers. Maybe even a couple of children and a dog. Or maybe a picket fence and a little white cottage in Forks or Port Angeles. But, I didn't want that. I said before that Edward and I could live in Antarctica. And, I meant what I said. It truly didn't matter, as long as we were together forever, just like those cheesy Valentine's Day cards say.

But, it all was an optical illusion. Nobody's life ends in the words happily ever after. Nobody's life is perfect. Real people don't ride into the sunset in a carriage powered by white horses. Nobody's Prince Charming rides out of a castle to save her from an evil witch or a dragon. Life's just not like that, especially not for me .Maybe back when we first met, maybe when we came back in after Volterra, or maybe after I just forgave him, but when I think about it, after the good times always comes the complicated ones. The times where it was difficult to think about him.

I hesitantly grabbed the brass doorknob, and entered. Edward immediately knew who I was, because I was the only one who ever walked in without knocking. Edward walked out into the parlor of their rooms, and bounded out to me with what seemed before like lightning fast speed. At seeing him, the same reel played faster and faster in my head. With it was added snippets like: He's going to hate me! He's going to be heartbroken. I mentally cringed. This isn't right. I couldn't do what he did to me. But, I had to.

I took a deep breath, just to stall and expand the moment. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to do this! I just stared into his eyes, and knew that it was the right thing to do. I took one last look at him, happy and in love. In love with me. One more look at his tussled hair, always messed up and never staying flat. One more look at his sparkling topaz eyes, so much like my own, and so unlike the rest of the Volturi, whose ruby eyes I would be staring helplessly for the rest of my existence.

"Hello love." Edward said. Staring at me.

I stared down at the cobblestone floor in guilt. Edward loved me. But soon, he would think that that love was unrequited. Just like I did twice. I felt guilty, determined, and a little bit childish. It was a little like getting revenge, but I know that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it from his well being, for his ultimate health. It was a life or death situation, a dog eat dog world in Volterra.

"Love, what's wrong?" he said, outstretching a hand and cupping it under my chin.

"Nothing." I mumbled so quietly that a human would have a better chance of hearing sound waves then hearing me. But somehow, Edward did.

"Bella, tell me." He growled, pushing my chin up so that I was staring at him in the eyes. "You can tell me anything." His voice suddenly became soft and tender.

"Edward." I said slowly, savoring the feeling of his name on my lips for the last time.

I carefully and slowly took my engagement ring off of my third finger, left hand. It had been bequeathed to me in the best times in my life, and had seen me through my worst. It had given me hope and was a small reminder of my past. Of how happy we were. But now I believe that that chapter might be over. That that book might be closing, and returning into a sequel that is dark, unknown, scary, and lonely. But, I knew I had to return this. It was his mother's and since I'm not going to be part of that, I should return it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked softly, his eyes flashing between my face, plastered with a solemn expression, to Elizabeth Mason's ring.

"We shouldn't continue doing this. Eventually, you'll have to leave, and I don't want you to get hurt." I said, my chest starting to heave.

"Why, did the Volturi find out? Did they hurt you?" Edward said, his eyes flashing black and starting to wander my frame.

"No, it's just wouldn't be good if they did." I said, dropping the ring into his hand, "I think I should give you this back, it's not mine, and it's your mother's."

I barely got through that sentence, because my chest was heaving so badly. The wounds were ripping open, the scars being opened again, and they started bleeding like crazy, flooding me with memories. I couldn't just stand the thought of being without him.

"Bella, why should I do that? I can't stand the thought of being without you, the love of my life, and you want me to take this ring, pack up my family again, and leave?" he said, his voice sounding as despite and pained, "I've done that twice already, and I think you know baseball: One, two, three strikes you're out. If I leave now, I'll never get you back again. And no matter how much my past actions don't show it, I love you." He said smiling his crooked smile.

"But," he continued, "If that's what'll make you happy, that's what I'll do. Because all I want to is make you happy. But, I'll have to crush this ring, because it'll only remind me of you."

I broke down in dry sobs then. I couldn't take it. He loved me. And I loved him back. And we were willing to do anything for each other.

"I love you! I love more then anything! But you can't stay her Edward. This was my decision and you don't deserve to suffer from it." I yelled through sobs.

"Bella, why? Why can't we find a solution to this? We've gotten through much harder things, like the whole mortality issue." He said, chuckling.

"I guess we could." I said, relieved.

"We'll speak to Carlisle tomorrow, and see what he will come up with." Edward said, and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What if…what if there isn't a solution?" I whispered.

"There will always be a solution, even if it involves breaking a few rules." Edward said, smiling his dazzling crooked smile.

"Breaking the rules like your crazy driving?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, like my crazy driving." He said, laughing his musical laugh and kissing my forehead. Edward paused, like he was thinking about something. "D you want your ring back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I would like that."

He took my hand, and kissed my third and fourth fingers. He then slid the ring in place gently, before kissing it, too.

"Goodnight Bella." He said, and walked down the hall, probably to talk Jasper or Emmett.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said, and walked out into the hall.

And as I was walking down the hallway, I looked at my beautiful ring. The ring that had once been Elizabeth's. The ring that would stay on that finger for the rest of eternity. But one question stayed in my mind. How would Edward and I be together, if he wasn't staying in Volterra? Carlisle better have a good brain….


End file.
